


Keep Asking.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're not sure where you're going there's only one question that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Asking.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no particular time frame for this drabble, after all it's about the Winchesters, with those boys angst happens all the time, any time.

“Tell me, was it worth it?”

Dean pulled himself away from his moody contemplation of his drink. Rolling his head on his neck to the left he found the source of the question. The woman was a few stools down the bar from him. She was nursing a short glass like him, leaning with both arms on the bar looking like she was day dreaming into the mirror behind the bar, not asking random questions of another barfly.

“Was what worth it?” 

His voice was rough from too many shots and too little sleep. He couldn’t find it in him to care that he sounded like a nasty drunk on the verge of starting a fight. She didn’t turn to face him, but answered;

“Whatever’s got you drinking bourbon at noon on Tuesday sporting the second best shiner in here?”

Dean raised his eyebrows then wished he hadn’t. The movement pulled at the black eye she’d mentioned. Her comment made him ask;

“Second best?”

The woman twisted on her stool so she was facing Dean. The dim lighting in this dive had kept most of her face in shadow until now. The left side of her face sported a very fresh, very large bruise that caused Dean to hiss out his breath in sympathy.

“Okay, I’ll concede first place to that monster. Drink?” 

She nodded and signalled for the barman to pour out two more. He wasn’t sure why he asked, after all he’d come here to drink his troubles away alone. Considering they were the only two customers in here, she was probably here for the same reason. In a moment of bile he wondered if her story of woe would make him feel less pathetic.

The barman finished and wandered aimlessly back to the other end of the bar where he’d left his paper. They each took a sip and let the silence spin out for a few beats.

“So, who hit you then?”

Dean mulled for a moment, did he want to get into this with a stranger? What the hell.

“My little brother. We had a bit of a difference of opinion.”

“From the look of your face your little brother has shovels for hands.”

Dean snorted a laugh and nodded before asking his own question.

“How'd you get yours?”

“Disagreement with my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend.”

That information riled Dean and it must have shown on his face because the woman laughed.

“Don’t be calling for your armour. I don’t need a knight to save me.”

“Okay. What was the argument about?”

“He wanted to turn me into a vampire and I wanted to cut his head off. I was serious when I said ‘ex’ boyfriend.”

Dean went very still for a second and took a real hard look at this stranger. Now he was looking for it the little clues that gave away someone in the life were there plain as day. She sat passively under his scrutiny, taking a long swig of her bourbon as if they were discussing nothing odder than sports.

“And if you’d got me pegged wrong and I wasn’t a hunter too?”

“I’d have played it off as a poor joke about a Twilight obsessed abusive ex. At least my problem is dead and buried. What’d you and you little bro scrap over?”

Dean took a long pull on his drink.

“You know I’m not even sure. We just keep getting to the point where taking a swing at each other feels like the only option. Time and time again we end up like this.”

The woman finished her drink and dropped some bills on the bar as she stood up. As she walked past Dean towards the exit she said;

“In that case you just gotta keep asking yourself that question.”

“What question?”

She paused with her hand on the door and gave Dean a sad look before she said;

“Is it worth it?”

With that the stranger left the bar. Dean stared at himself in the mirror.

“Who the hell knows anymore? Hey buddy can I get another?”


End file.
